


12 Days of Christmas

by Shadowdianne



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 06:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12882288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/Shadowdianne
Summary: Recollection of my fics for the 12 Days of Christmas SwanQueen version event.





	1. Day 1: SQ Version of my favorite Christmas Movie

**Author's Note:**

> In a very interesting twist of events my favorite Christmas movie is The Holiday which I already have a fic for and which I’ll be taking down in two days -karma, is that you? - So, I’ll be taking my second favorite Christmas movie out of this. The family Stone. I have -as I always do to be honest whenever I comedy-drama is involved- slight problems with some scenes on the story but it’s a film I enjoyed when I was growing up so… here is one of the scenes of the movie with some little tweaks.

“It was a disaster.”

Emma glanced at Aesop before scooting closer to her side of the table, eyeing Regina as the brunette raked her hands through her tresses.

 “I love gays.”

Regina’s words made the blonde in front of her chuckle as she brought the beer up to her mouth. The brunette was nursing her own bottle and, for a moment, Emma almost asked the businesswoman if she preferred anything else. Her answer, however, came when Regina drank from the bottle, placing it on the wooden table softly before repeating her previous statement slightly stronger this time.

“I love gays!”

“I’m sure they know now.” Emma deadpanned while putting her own bottle away and leaning her weight onto the table’s edge. She wasn’t cold and the warm atmosphere of Aesop’s was enough to keep her warm but the way Regina fidgeted and pursed her lips at her own words made her think how she had found her stranded in the snow not so long ago.

Which, considering how the evening had go for the woman it didn’t sound strange. Emma knew that her family -the extended one- could be particularly… difficult. Cold to any new addition that could put their balance into jeopardy; thorny even to anyone who didn’t fit and, Regina with her crisp white blouse and vest didn’t seem like someone who would enjoy having anything to do with them. Or, Emma found herself thinking glancing at her faded jeans and red leather jacket ensemble, with herself. Not that Regina was here for her but… still.

_“Robin, why in hell did you think that bringing her here was a good idea.”_

“I didn’t intend to insult anyone.” Regina’s despondent tone made Emma focus on her again. “I just… Ruby hated me on the spot and I tried to…” She halted and Emma smiled to herself once again, at the beautiful woman who closed her eyes before sitting even straighter into the small booth she had been able to find in the comfortably dimmed-lighted pub. “I wanted everything to be perfect.”

Emma hummed; she could understand that sentiment; it had been precisely that what, at the end, had made her the black sheep of the entire clan. She refused to let other people’s opinion get to her, she refused to be anyone but herself and as much as Regina’s pressed personality didn’t fit into the bohemian side of the group of people that called themselves family she, also didn’t fit. Far too chaotic, far too lone-wolf-type of personality. Far too much.

“Then stop.” She said, grasping Regina’s hands and moving away in the same breath. “Stop… trying. Try to relax instead.”

Regina shot her a doubtful look, her glance speaking volumes of what she thought about her. Emma actually smirked at it and rose her hands, crossing them above their head and relaxing her entire body into her seat’s back.

“Now you.” She said and, for a moment, Regina almost seemed wanting to follow her lead only for her to shake her head and drink from the bottle with the kind of poise and grace Emma wasn’t even sure she was able to replicate. “Well, maybe don’t.”

This time Regina smiled a little and Emma replied to that with a small smile of her own. The woman, the blonde thought, was gorgeous and she didn’t truly seem like the bigoted woman Ruby had tried to paint her to be.

“You know what I think.” She said, sipping from her beer and drumming her fingers next to the other woman’s hand. “I think you aren’t the uptight woman you try to make us think you are.”

Regina narrowed her eyes, the shadow of a smile on her lips as she, almost playfully, replied with an. “You think?”

And Emma, knowing full well that she was already in murky waters, shrugged and clinked her beer against Regina’s.

“I know.”


	2. Day 2: Company Christmas Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N I’m fully aware that taking away a few details there’s not much Christmas detail on this. I admit that whenever I write this kind of stories my mind goes straightly to the gutter xd I want to link this one with a story I wrote two months ago just because of the similar details. This can be read without reading that one, however, as the only reason why I like to think of them as being in the same ‘verse is the similitudes they share more than anything else.

_(I[n case someone wants to read the previous one-shot I'm talking about)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12231309/chapters/28459848)_

The cold, that painted the streets from far above the level of the illuminated windows with traces of ice beginning to appear on the parked cars, didn’t reach inside those very same windows where, a very bored blonde, kept on sipping from her drink even if it was already far too warm for her to drink it properly as people around her kept on talking to one another with the slight flushed complexion far too many drinks could give to someone.

Red, green and white motifs decorated the walls wherever she looked at and, just for a moment, she entertained the idea of not waiting to Ruby as they had planned and go home alone. Idea she quickly dismissed as she thought -once again in so many minutes- on the great distance between the office and her own small flat.

It wasn’t, she thought while trying to take a sip once more from the cocktail’s glass and finally admitting defeat by leaving it on one close desk that had already been covered in confetti, that she hated parties but this one -with Killian already trying to hit on the way too good for him coworker and Victor quickly following his example- was just enough for her. Peering between the groups that laughed and talked between herself and the main door that would led her to the elevator of the floor, Emma suddenly froze at the feeling of fingers raking through her back, a voice she would recognize anywhere reaching her ear.

“Bored already?”

Glancing at her right and almost chuckling at the apparent disinterest look Regina threw at everyone close enough for the two of them, Emma quickly hid the smile that threatened to break free while the older woman drank from her own drink. One, Emma could tell by the ice cubs still present on it, not as lukewarm as the one she had been trying to sip from until a moment before.

Trying to appear completely unfazed by the brunette’s apparition, or the red dress she wore -one Emma definetely wanted to make her wear more often to the office, consequences be damned- the blonde tilted her head just enough as she fiddled for a second with her belt buckle. A movement that wasn’t missed by her boss if the quiet smirk that tugged at her lips was anything to go by.

Knowing she truly didn’t have any leverage, Emma sucked on her bottom lip before nodding, humming quietly as Regina finally turned towards her and eyed her fully. Which, Emma thought, was enough for her to glance at the closest group who had already started to chant drunkenly old Christmas carols.

Trying not to stare at the obvious cleavage the dress displayed, Emma counter-asked the same question the older woman had just asked her.

“And you?”

It wasn’t, the blonde thought as Regina rose one brow, that she was afraid of the woman in front of her. Quite the opposite in fact. It was, however, the way she kept on glancing at her what made her nervous and slightly off-balance. Just enough, she added, for her to consider to not go home just yet. Or…

“I tend to prefer quieter parties.” The admission was enough for Emma to hum, an idea, -far too bold and yet very appealing- beginning to form on her mind. Raising her chin just a tad, filling her lungs with quick, rapid breaths, she locked her eyes with the brunette and took a step closer, enough for her to sense a whiff of Regina’s perfume but not enough to look suspicious by their already more than buzzed coworkers.

“How about we go somewhere else?”

Outside, lampposts blinked under the cold, freezing wind that kept running rampant through the city, too cold to snow but cold enough for their light to pool around the glimmering ice that coated what had been puddles of water. Inside the building, in a floor way above the cold road, a brunette smirked and nodded just as the clock ticked midnight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are very appreciated!


	3. Day 3: Mistletoe

The sound of the clicking door as patrons exited and entered Granny’s alongside with the bustling conversations around the counter of the dinner was almost strong enough to hide  Ruby’s growl as she jumped out of the ladder she had put in the middle of the dinner. Almost but not quite and, as she half-bowed to no one in particular but her, she glanced upwards were the green mistletoe stared back at her, dangling from the ceiling as the brunette werewolf tucked the ladder away while walking around a half-sleeping Emma. The blonde’s morning coffee was still burning if the wince of pain the blonde had as she tried to drink it was anything to go by and Ruby mirrored her expression as the blonde blew on the steaming drink.

Tapping her fingers against the counter as she positioned herself back on her usual place, she smiled slightly at the almost dozing blonde, her eyes glassy and almost completely closed.

“Nightshift again?” She asked, leaning on the counter while smiling bashfully to Dorothy, the other woman eyeing her from a booth at Emma’s back. The blonde would normally tease her but today she just yawned and rubbed her eyes, taking a sip of her drink and hissing afterwards.

“Next time my dad asks me to do his shifts tell me why I shouldn’t.”

Ruby’s answer was interrupted by the sound of yet another person opening the glass door, Regina’s silhouette quickly approaching the counter while looking way more awake than the tired blonde that muttered a quick “Good morning” to her. Neither of them saw the lanky waitress smirking but Regina definetely saw the way she pointed at the ceiling in where the small branch kept on dangling, the breeze created by the opening door making it jump from the translucent thread she had fastened around it.

“I think you need to do something Emma.” The werewolf singsonged while letting a giant smirk take over her face. The entire dinner had stopped talking and were eyeing at the two women, waiting for them to do something, anything.

(Unknown to them Leroy quickly exchanged a couple of dollars with Archie, looking almost affronted as the red-head cricked placed a higher bid on the table)

The blonde, however, to everyone’s surprise, merely looked up and hummed, standing for a moment and kissing the brunette on the lips before sitting again on her stool, hand over her mouth as she fought against another yawn. Sighing but not seeming opposed to the kiss Regina, sat next to the blonde and rose one half-amused brow to Ruby’s direction, asking for her usual. Which Ruby promptly screamed over her shoulder as the silence on the dinner grew even more stagnant while Emma drowned herself into the coffee cup, the tip of her nose almost touching the surface of the drink before Regina placed her hand on her back, letting a small tendril of magic spark between her fingers while Ruby gaped at the two of them, unable to tear her eyes apart from the two women.

(Coming to think off, a voice whispered on her mind, when had it been the last time she had seen one without the other?)

“There is something you would want to share with the rest of the class?”

Knowing having been caught and realizing there was little she could say, Ruby bit down on her bottom lip, nibbling on the skin as she saw the smugness on Regina’s face while Emma slowly came to the world of living once again, blushing furiously for a second as she turned to look at the mistletoe¡, muttering a quick “Guess we are out.” that didn’t go unnoticed to the werewolf’s ears.

“You are… already together?”

Sharing a glance with the blonde woman, Regina nodded at Eugenia when the woman gave her her coffee in a Styrofoam cup before placing the total amount of her breakfast and Emma’s in front of Ruby.

“I wasn’t aware that my private life was supposed to be discussed whenever something on it changed.”

The door opened and closed, the befuddled silence dissolving into different levels of protest as everyone but Nova lost their money just as Emma sighed and smiled at Ruby while shrugging herself into her leather jacket, badge on her waist.

“Ops?”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N For the ones that don’t know what The Family Stone is about is a story about a very interesting family who are reunited for Christmas. The older brother brings with him his girlfriend, (the woman he plans on marrying) to the house but she is so nervous and tries so hard that she ends up antagonizing a big part of the family only for another brother to step up and listen to her. The story ends up -as you can probably imagine- with this younger brother being her LI and her previous boyfriend ending up with her sister. Hence Robin’s apparition. I always felt bad for her character because she was painted as a very strict woman whose problem, at the end, was that she needed to become more relaxed. In my mind however, I would’ve loved to see more about her character and the people around her realizing that she was trying so hard to make them like her that she ended up doing the opposite. Since the whole film was too much I chose to write this small scene instead because it was kind of the tipping point in the film and it always made me think on the many conversations the one you’ve just read could have led into.  
> Enough of me; First day done! Let’s see what bring us the second 


End file.
